Plants vs. Zombies: RV World Tour
|Row 2 title = Developer:|Row 2 info = PopCap Games|Row 3 title = Genre:|Row 3 info = Tower Defense|Row 4 title = Platforms:|Row 4 info = iOS Android PC|Row 5 title = Release Date:|Row 5 info = iOS: July 10th 2015 Android: September 12th 2015 PC: October 23rd 2015|Row 6 title = Current version:|Row 6 info = 9.99.9v|image = File:PvZ2.png|imagewidth = 250}}Plants vs. Zombies: RV World Tour is a tower defense games that made by . It will be released on July 10th 2015. In this version, the player battles new zombies in all around the world and time. Created by * (creator) * (help making game icon and adding some new plants) * (help making game icon) * (help making game icon and adding some new plants) * (help adding some new plants) * (help adding some new plants) Game Icons Icon.jpg|Game Icon by Photomania-63365e608bb3913eb65a158692332f3f.jpg|Dark Castle update by Icon Primitive Caves.png|Primitive Caves update by Icon Tropical Island.png|Tropical Island update by Game logo PvZ2.png|Game Logo by LogoPVZRWT.png|Game Logo by Concept art and upcoming features Coming Soon!!! Achievements Coming Soon!!! Update History * July 10th 2015 Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour is released on the iOS * June 24th 2015 An update for the app has been released, adding new world Egyptian Part1. * Coming soon! Order of events The game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nut. The player starts the third level, but before doing so, they have to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, you get the Potato Mine. In the tenth level, the player encounters the Gargantuar, and after winning the level, he gets the Hot Sauce. Crazy Dave arrives and eats his taco with the Hot Sauce. Then he wants to eat it again. Crazy Dave, and his RV arrives and, along with them, you go to the tour around the world to eat the taco once again, but you "accidentally" arrive in Egyptian. In Egyptian - Day 2, the player is introduced to Plant Food, when Crazy Dave mentions that a Peashooter "Looks hungry". In Egyptian - Day 5, the player is introduced to Power Ups (after receiving a jar of them in the previous level) that are Power Snow, Power Toss, Power Pinch, and Power Zap. The player can be go to the next tour, Pirate Island and is introduced to planks, that some plants cannot be plant in there. The player can be go to the next tour, The Oregon. In The Oregon - Day 1, the player is introduced to minecarts, a feature exclusive to the Wild West. Players plant in them and are able to move the carts across lanes. The player can be go to the first time traveling world, Futuristic World and is introduced to Power Tiles, that spread the Plant Food effect to other plants on tiles of the same type when one plant is given the boost. The player sent back to the Crazy Dave time. And go to the next tour Dark Castle and is introduced to graves that drop sun and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky and is also introduced fog and the returning plant Plantern. The player can be go to the next tour, Tropical Island is introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Pads have to be planted. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies, except for Chompers. The player can be go to the next tour, Primitives Caves and is introduced to sliders, frozen plants or zombies, the chilling wind, the earthquake and a new Power Up, Power Flame, which can only be used in Primitive Caves and Ice Age (the new tour that will also introduced the chilling wind too.) . After beating Primitive Caves - Day 15, the player will get a stone tablet with brains and zombies in it. Other events coming soon! Areas Items and power-up Plants Recharge time: * Fast - 7.5 seconds * Mediocre - 15 seconds * Sluggish - 30 seconds * Slow - 50 seconds * Very Slow - 67.5 second Zombies Speed Rates: * Creeper - Takes 7.5 seconds to move one square. * Stiff - Takes 6.75 seconds to move one square. * Basic - Takes 5.0 seconds to move one square. * Hungry - Takes 3.75 seconds to move one square. * Speedy - Takes 2.5 seconds to move one square. * Flighty - Takes 0.5 seconds to move one square. Toughness Rates: * Fragile - Absorbs 0.25-2 normal damage shots. * Average - Absorbs 9.5 normal damage shots. * Solid - Absorbs 12-16 normal damage shots. * Protected - Absorbs 17-30 normal damage shots. * Dense - Absorbs 34-50 normal damage shots. * Hardened - Absorbs 62-85 normal damage shots. * Machined - Absorbs 90-125 normal damage shots. * Great - Absorbs 180 normal damage shots. * Undying - Absorbs 650-2700 normal damage shots. Category:Games Category:Games made by Albert Valentino